Opera time table W46/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 10.11.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:35 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) 02:21 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Triomphe de l'Amour (2002) Accord (F) 04:30 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 06:46 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 09:20 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 11:34 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 13:13 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 14:14 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:07 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 19:11 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 20:47 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 21:37 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 11.11.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:04 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 02:30 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 12.11.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) E. T. A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) Gioachino Rossini - La Cenerentola, ossia La bonta in trionfo (2005) RCA (I) Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 13.11.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 14.11.2014 - Friday/Freitag Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 15.11.2014 - Saturday/Samstag Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 16.11.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) Gioachino Rossini - Tancredi (1994) Naxos (I) Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) Gaetano Donizetti - Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) 20:30 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:51 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 46/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014